


when the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in the garden

by derseroyalty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Goddess AU, beta kids - Freeform, mythology kinda, there's mentions of the other kids too but rosemary is where it's at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: day and night, sun and moon.you might be abandoning your position, your role, and your duties, but for her, it's always worth it.





	when the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logoleptiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logoleptiq/gifts).



> happy birthday love!!! here's my gift for you because I love you and you're the best <3

You first meet her during a solar eclipse. 

It is perfectly on schedule and in the exact spot it is supposed to happen at. 

_(When the world came to be, there was Air, Light, Time, and Space. Between the four, everyone managed to create Life, Heart, Void, and Hope and start the beginning of something beautiful. Certain roles and responsibilities were handed down, and you landed with a fairly big job. Not that you were complaining, of course.)_

There hasn't been one for nearly a thousand years, so you ready your golden robes, make sure the gleaming crown of sun rays was perfect on your curly blonde hair, and stride out to meet her.

She has pale glowing skin, with black lips and the brightest jade green eyes you have ever seen in your immortal life. She looks hesitant, a bit nervous before she picks up her silver skirt and heads towards you as well. There's a small silver circlet in her jet black hair and you pause as you notice the fangs poking out from her lips.

"Hello," the Moon curtsies. "It's very nice to meet you. I've heard many wonderful stories about the Sun, Lady Luck, the Goddess of Light, the--"

"The Sun is just fine," you dip your head. "And you are the Moon. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her cheeks burn a light green and you find yourself fascinated by it. "Several hundred years. The Goddess of Space told me she would hand that job down to me and I just went from there."

Behind you, the Moon's shadow casts onto Earth. You have about two minutes before Time will have the two of you separated for who knows how long. 

"Have the humans chosen a name for you?" You ask, allowing yourself to sit for a brief moment. You just can't keep your eyes off her. "They have named me Rose, which I find quite nice."

"Not yet," the Moon mumbles, picking at her skirt. "What do you do when you head home to the sky after your job is done?"

"I rest and talk with whoever is in the area. I get at least a few hours of sleep every night." You hum thoughtfully at your resting quarters. There's a thought pushing its way to your mouth; it's urgent and needs to be told immediately, and you sigh internally. You are the Sun; you're brash, you're sometimes reckless, and that does not help your case as you blurt out, "I'm glad I was able to meet you, I never thought I would see anyone more beautiful than the stars."

The Moon's blush returns in full force as your eyes widen. "Thank you, Lady Rose." She smiles, gathering up her skirt as Time floats on by. He taps his pocket watch, winking as he vanishes in a blur of red.

"Bastard," you growl, but snap out of it when the Moon curtsies once more. 

"It was lovely to meet you." She tells you, and you can't help but feel your knees weaken as you get up to send her off. 

"I hope we can get again soon?" You ask and hope for the best. You _need_ to see her again, it's important to your survival that you do. Nothing else in the universe matters.

The Moon laughs and blushes. "If Space and Time can allow it, then perhaps!! I will see you around, Rose. Thank you for this wonderful visit."

Space appears right as time runs out. She winks at you with radioactive green eyes, stars glowing in her midnight black dress as she takes the Moon back to her palace. You huff and continue on your way, thoughts completely occupied by the Moon.

_(You finish when you end over the horizon. The Moon takes on a familiar glow and you can't help but watch her for a long while, hoping she knows you're there.)_

_(In the end, you head back home for a little bit of gossip and sleep.)_

_(Better luck next time.)_

**xXx**

It's Air that snaps you out of your thoughts. He liked to personify the breeze however, staying the same free-willed person you remember him starting off as. The original four had 'human' names that were used quite often. It also just made things fun.

"Roooooose?" He drags out your name, zipping around you as you take off your golden crown. "A little birdy told me you met the new Moon today!"

"She was lovely," you murmur, letting your outfit shift to the deep purple pajamas you had been gifted with thousands of years ago. "Jade, when is the next solar eclipse?"

Space pops in and giggles as she latches onto you. For a moment, you can feel her entire aspect surround you, and what is light in the eyes of the cosmos? You may be a goddess, but you were so very small in a galaxy full of burning stars and empty space. You take in a shuddering breath and let go of Jade, blinking the bright stars out of your eyes. 

"The next one's not for another two thousand years, I think." Jade scrunches her nose up. "Dave?"

"Sup." He floats in. The smell of gears and fire burns off him and you turn away as he passes you. "It's two thousand, three hundred and fifty-six years away. Why?"

You stiffen. You cannot stand that amount of time between her!! "What if you could move it closer?"

"Why do you want it closer?" Dave narrows his bloody red eyes, taking out several pocket watches. "You want me to disrupt several events for an eclipse?"

"Perhaps the Moon and I could talk some more. We do have the same job, technically. It would be fascinating to discuss what we see on the same route." You smoothly lie, stifling a yawn. "Now, if you excuse me, I will be off to bed."

Jade zaps in and out as you leave; as Space, she has an extremely important job to do. To govern everything in the universe was a huge responsibility, but she had it under control. Dave had to make sure everything was in working order as Time.

That leaves John to walk you to your room. He can never stop floating as he hovers a few inches above you, talking to you about his day. 

"I totally saw this cool animal too!!! It had these giant ears and a long...nose? And giant feet!! It was so cool, Rose!!" He grins, flying around you. "So how was the Moon?"

"She was absolutely stunning." You immediately reply. "I would like to see her again." 

John snorts as you push open the door to your extremely messy room. "You know I can just take you to her, right?"

You freeze, one step over your doorway. "Excuse me?"

"I'm kinda made of wind, Rose." John grins. "I can go anywhere I want in the universe. But for now, just get to know her! I'll head over to her in a bit while you get some sleep."

You can't stop the smile spreading across your face as you thank him. "I'm in debt to you, John. I really do appreciate this."

"You're one of my best friends!! No debt at all." He grins, waves, and poofs into blue mist. 

_(That night, you dream of a silver palace where everything glitters and pulses with life. You dream of the Moon, and how beautiful she was the first time you met her.)_

_(You are quite literally starstruck.)_

**xXx**

In the morning, when you stretch, drink a liquid you have discovered to be coffee, change outfits, and head out to be the brilliant Sun, John joins you for a moment. 

"Good morning!" John cheers, grinning as the path beneath your feet starts to heat up. "I went to go talk to her last night."

Your heart quickens and a ray of sunlight shoots off. John blinks at you before he continues. "She loves to create fashion and likes to read romance and horror novels. She also really loves landscaping!"

"John," you tug him along by the sleeve as you head across the sky, "where and how can I see her?" 

It's destiny to meet her. You also love reading and fashion and you're falling quickly. 

"Well, it's kinda awkward because one of you always has to be in the sky. But if it rains for a whole day, you have it off right? Well for her, when there's a new moon, she's off! Other than that, twilight is probably your best shot because the Sun and Moon don't exactly have to be up or down for at least several minutes." John shrugs. 

You haven't felt this excited since the invention of coffee. You crush your dear friend into a hug and send him on his way. "I'll be a bit late tonight," you promise, sending golden sunlight over the world. "Maybe you can stall with a thunderstorm tomorrow?"

"Yeah!! That's a good idea! I miss making thunderstorms, they're my favorite!" John smiles. "See you later, Rose!"

You wave him off and continue down the path. Although you love being the Sun, you cannot help but think of your counterpart. 

_(It's hours before you're able to stop sparking sunlight because of how excited you are. You haven't felt like this in a very long time.)_

When you let the last of your rays sink beneath the horizon, John appears, grabs onto your arm, and disappears into the breeze. 

_(You're everywhere and nowhere at all. You're free, flying through the world without a care. You can do whatever you want; play pranks, send wind through hair, rustle up papers and cause a mini dust tornado and it's because you and the breeze are one and it's terrifying yet exhilarating and then it's over in an instant.)_

Of course you'd know the palace from your dreams. It's endless; on the front, it's silver and gorgeous and your sunlight just makes the whole thing glow brighter. In the back, the darkest shadows loom and you can't help but feel the tug towards it. The dark side of the moon. 

"We're here! She gave me permission to drop you off and show you a tour as she heads out." John tugs you forward and floats onward and points at everything. "That's part of a meteor that hit!! And there's more moon rocks!"

The inside of the palace was covered in dirt and flowers. You could recognize a few; violets, lilies, and even almonds scattered around. The tables were made of moonstone, the chairs made out of pearls. The walls, on closer inspection, were made out of selenite. "This is beautiful," you whisper, taking in everything around you. 

"I spend a decent amount of my time fixing up the palace," a sheepish voice interrupts. "I may be the Moon, but I enjoy sunlight very much so I leave open my windows and bask in the glow." 

You squeak _(the Goddess of Light does not SQUEAK but shit you actually did)_ and nearly take out John's eye by how fast you turn with the giant crown on your head. "Lady Moon! Hello again!"

She laughs, her laughter echoing through the empty halls. "Hello Rose. The humans have called me a few names so far, such as Luna, Selene, and even Artemis, but I don't think they fit me very well."

"Whatever you choose will be perfect." You respond. John snorts next to you and you give him a glare that makes him dissolve into wind. The Moon walks towards you, setting a glowing hand on your arm. 

"I'm very sorry, but tonight is a waning gibbous so I will be out until your sunrise comes." The Moon's fingers gently caress your cheek, and you think you've stopped breathing. "Air tells me that he will cause a thunderstorm tomorrow so you could come visit me...?"

_(Damn it John. You always forget that he could tell secrets and whisper things on the breeze to other people, including deities themselves.)_

"That's the game plan." You try not to stammer out. You're Light, the Goddess of Luck, the Sun, other known as Rose. 

And you're being reduced to a blushing mess because of the Moon. Goddamn it. 

_(You're not complaining.)_

"I will be honored to have you here." The Moon smiles at you. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow," you smile back. The world goes dark and John's breeze takes you home. You should be feeling exhausted but your visit with the most beautiful girl in the galaxy gave you an adrenaline rush that nothing could compare to. 

You're floating on sunshine back to your room when someone clears their throat. Dave's red cape stands still in time, but the tapping of his foot gives away his impatience. 

"For being Time, you get antsy quite often." You try to shove past him. "I'm tired so let me rest."

"I'm just wondering where you went for the time being," Dave raises an eyebrow. "Can't a guy think about stuff?"

"You don't think about things." You smile sweetly at him. "You just rush into shit. Nothing better to do?"

Dave stops leaning on your door and heads off with his middle finger out. "Haha, very funny. Jade wants us to have a snack later so remember to eat something before you leave."

You wave him off and head to bed, jade green eyes being the last thing you remember before you sleep. 

**xXx**

Days keep on passing. You keep trying to make your way to the Moon, begging John to keep taking you. He creates thunderstorms for a few days, laughing as he gathers up rain and spills it over the world. As the Sun, you don't have to take your normal route, so you opt to head out to the humans and give a few of them some luck. You whisper fortunes into cookies and into people's ears and when it's over, you immediately fly to the Moon's palace.

One night, several hours before you're scheduled to go back to your daily route, Jade stops you.

"Rose?" She calls, voice echoing through the halls. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

You pause, walking over to her in your purple PJs. It was rare for Jade to stay for long, so the fact that she needed to talk meant it was somewhat important. 

"Yes?" You smoothly respond. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Jade fidgets, restless as she scatters a few stars around. "I've been hearing things about you and the Moon. Which is completely fine!! But please just remember...we have a role to do. You're extremely important to these humans. We can't have the Sun disappear for days on end. If you do end up in a relationship with her, I'm so proud of you!! Be careful, Rose. Will you do that for me?"

You're taken aback for a second. "Of course Jade. I will do my best, and I am courting her as often as I can."

"Awesome! See you later!!" She winks and vanishes once more. 

_(You promised her but the Moon is so alluring and beautiful that you throw all thoughts out the window and show up one final time before you leave.)_

_(She tells you, while intertwining fingers with you, that the humans have finally named her something grand in her eyes. "They call me Kanaya," she whispers, and that is the exact moment you truly fall in love with her.)_

You try to spend every moment with Kanaya. The Sun goes neglected as you bask in her presence, finally picking up the courage one day to kiss her. She easily reciprocates, curling her fingers into your curly blonde hair and she tastes like moonshine and you are in love.

Kanaya loves the sky. She loves you, the glow of the Sun, fashion, novels, and gardening. You spend hours, days, weeks, months with her. She's kind and smart and brilliant and her sarcasm knows no end to match yours. 

Your luck and light is no longer given due to you forgetting about it. Immortal life is thrown out the window as you love the Moon, supporting each other through the best and the worst.

It's a new moon when you go to meet her, rushing through her palace. You're some of the only color in the area; your bright orange gleams off the glimmering walls, sparkling and reflecting. 

She isn't in her chambers. Nor in her dining room, not even in her living room. You float around confusedly, until two flashes of red and blue make you stop dead in your tracks. They don't form in front of you, but John's voice murmurs in your ear, _"In the garden. Jade talked with her."_

That alone makes you speed towards her vast garden. There's bits of asteroids scattered everywhere, moon dust still settling from a whirlwind. You recognize Jade's stars glowing on the ground and the empty feeling you get whenever her presence stays in one place for too long. 

In the middle of the garden, Kanaya sits on a chair and sips tea. Her silver gown is sparkling and her pure black hair is a bit ruffled. Her skin, which glowed in the dark and made you giggle, is duller than you remember. 

_(Jade talked to her.)_

You approach, hesitant for the first time in months as you sit across from her. "Kanaya...?"

"Hello Rose," she smiles, fangs poking out from her pure black lips. You want to kiss away the worried look on her face. "Space--er, Jade, came to talk to me a few minutes ago."

"Is something wrong?" You immediately ask, taking the cup of coffee she hands you. You drink half of it and drum your fingers on the table, restlessness getting the best of you. 

Kanaya doesn't say anything for a minute; she takes another sip of tea and sighs. "Rose...we are the Sun and Moon. For humanity, our jobs are important. Despite our love, Jade has brought to my attention that we have neglected our most important duties." 

You clench your jaw, setting your coffee down. "...Are you breaking up with me?"

Her eyes widen and she quickly sets down her tea. "What? No! Of course not!! But we have two options. We either continue our endless cycles, or we hand our jobs down to someone else."

_(You could hand your job down to someone else.)_

_(Your name is Rose. You are the Goddess of Light, Lady Luck, and you are immortal till the end of time.)_

_(The decision is quite easy for you.)_

"I'll hand over my job if it means I get to spend an eternity with you." You immediately say. "You are so worth it, my love. I have been around for millennia and you are the literal light of my life. I will willingly relinquish the Sun if I can be with you."

Kanaya inhales and blinks rapidly, wiping away the small tear in her eye. "You will?"

"Of course. I love you, Kanaya." You laugh, taking her pale hand in yours. 

"Oh, my love." Kanaya breathes out. "You're worth more than this role. I'll also give up the Moon for you."

As you hold onto her, the garden rumbles and all three of your friends materialize into the area. John floats around, dissolving and reforming and grinning. Dave just leans against a hedge and watches the two of you. 

It's Jade who steps forward with a big smile. "Hey guys!! Luckily for all of us, I already have two people lined up for the Sun and Moon. Sorry to ask, but could you hand the crowns over...?"

You take off the spiky crown and press a gentle kiss to the warm metal, Kanaya removing her silver circlet. 

_(That's your crown. That's the role and title you're giving up for her. You've been doing this for so long, you can barely remember what it's like without being the Sun.)_

_(That's alright. With Kanaya's help, you'll be perfectly fine.)_

You hand both over to Jade, who teleports them somewhere else. "I'm sorry we have to do that," Jade apologizes. She's genuinely sad as she approaches, taking your hand. "Rose...Light...you're a sister to me. Will you be happy with this?"

"As Lady Luck," you smile, "this is the best outcome for this situation. For the two of us to be completely happy, we will gladly give up our roles."

"That's good!" John says happily, zipping around. "No one's in trouble, obviously. We just had to ask so we could fix it really quick."

Kanaya lets out a deep breath of relief. "So what now?"

"Now?" Dave asks, checking his pocket watch a final time. "We give the Sun and Moon to two other deities and you guys can go on your way. You'll still have Light, Luck, and Frogs, and you don't get any schedules. Thank god. I was tired of watching you head off."

You flip him off and huff in relief, waving as your dear friends vanish into thin air. "So!" You remark, smiling at your girlfriend. "Guess we have an eternity together."

"I guess we do," Kanaya throws her head backs and laughs loudly, and you are so in love with your girlfriend it's not even funny. 

You tug her over the table and kiss her, laughing as her fangs poke your lips. "I love you!"

"I love you more!!" Kanaya hums, gently cupping your cheek. 

_(There's another eclipse in two thousand, three hundred and fifty-six years. That's when you propose on one knee, with a ring of stars crafted by Jade.)_

_(Kanaya huffs and gives you a ring forged by John and Dave, made of memories and the time you first met.)_

_(When the eclipse is over, you dip her in the rays of the Sun, and all is as it should be.)_


End file.
